


Big time

by lebeaus



Category: Marvel (Comics), New Warriors
Genre: GAY RIGHTS!, M/M, Pegging, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans tops have done more for this country than the founding fathers no i dont take criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebeaus/pseuds/lebeaus
Summary: Robbie poured his heart out to Vance not more than fifteen minutes ago and they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other since.





	Big time

Robbie poured his heart out to Vance not more than fifteen minutes ago and they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other since. Yes, there’d been a lot of tension in the room when it happened (sexual and romantic), but things could not have been going better. 

They’d been roommates for months before Robbie had finally realized what he felt for Vance was more than platonic, but that didn’t matter right now. What mattered was Vance’s hands sliding gracefully from Robbie’s chest to his hips, and then to his ass. Robbie chuckled against Vance’s mouth as his wandering hands gave a squeeze. 

Vance pulled his head away, completely breathless, and pulled at the hem of Robbie’s shirt. “You have to take this off.” Vance sputtered, his eyes avoiding Robbie’s as best as they could. Robbie did as he was told and Vance followed suit. Robbie lifted his hands to Vance’s sides and ran his thumbs across the two deep scars on his chest. Vance’s face reddened in embarrassment, he placed his hands on on Robbie’s and slowly pulled them off him.

“I like them. They look right. No other word for it, just right.” Robbie said, his voice sincere and his eyes shining.

Vance smiled “I like them too. It’s something I’ve always wanted.” 

Robbie nodded and leaned down and pressed his forehead to Vance’s chest, giving his sternum a kiss. Vance ran his fingers through Robbie’s long hair as he kissed his surgery scars. When Robbie was satisfied with the amount of kisses he’d given he sat up and Vance leaned back into the couch. Robbie sank down towards Vance’s hips and unbuttoned his jeans. Vance lifted his hips and Robbie pulled his pants down and off.

“H-hey Robbie?” Vance asked, his tone suddenly nervous. 

“Yeah? Do you not wanna do this? Cause I’ll stop right now if you want me to.” Robbie replied, not moving from his spot between Vance’s legs.

Vance shook his head “No I really want to do this. It’s just, I don’t want to make things weird between us.” 

Robbie nodded “Hey man don’t worry about it. Things won’t get weird.” He said, rubbing Vance’s thigh lightly. 

Vance thought for a second and then shrugged “Go ahead then.” 

Robbie’s hands were at his waistband in a split second. Vance watched quietly as he slowly pulled down his boxers. Robbie looked up at him one last time as he used his hands to spread Vance’s legs a little wider. Vance looked away as Robbie’s nose bumped his mound, biting his lip as Robbie licked and sucked at his clit. It only took about fifteen seconds to get Vance moaning loud and hard. He was running his fingers though Robbie’s hair and pushing down on his head when Robbie pulled away. 

“Man I have never heard anyone sound like you while I’m doing that, ever.” Robbie said, wiping his mouth with his thumb.

“I’m sensitive down there. It doesn’t get a lot of attention.” Vance replied, his face reddening further.

“How far do you want this to go? I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” Robbie asked, rubbing Vance’s clit lightly with his index finger.

“Fuck, uh, I don’t know just, just keep doing that for right now while I try to remember where the condoms are.” Vance answered. He searched his mind for a moment and then used his telekinesis to open the drawer in his bedroom and float the condoms out of his room and into the den. They got about halfway when Robbie put his fingers inside Vance, breaking his concentration completely. Slowly Robbie moved his fingers in and out of him, occasionally curling them when they reached the knuckle. Vance could only inch the box closer across the floor praying he wouldn’t climax before he got the condoms within reach. 

Robbie pulled his fingers out and used his tongue again, this time taking extra care of his clit. Vance took those few moments of relative peace to bring the box of condoms all the way to the coffee table next to them. He waited a couple seconds and savored the sensation of Robbie’s tongue gently licking him before tapping the top of his head. Robbie looked up and Vance held out a condom. Robbie took the condom and tore it open with his teeth. He then stood up to shuck his pants and underwear, and then put the condom on his already half-hard dick.

Robbie positioned himself over Vance and, with assistance from his hand, rubbed the head of dick across Vance’s vulva a couple times. He then slowly inserted himself into Vance, holding his breath and praying Vance wouldn’t freak out. To Robbie’s surprise Vance hooked a leg around his back and his eyes fluttered shut. Robbie slowly began pumping in and out, gradually picking up his pace. Vance’s hands were placed firmly on each of his shoulders. 

Vance was letting out these little half-moans that were driving Robbie wild, he could tell Vance was holding back. Robbie leaned down and kissed him and Vance reciprocated eagerly, biting lightly on Robbie’s lip. Robbie angled himself awkwardly so he could hit Vance’s g-spot just right. Vance shouted when he did, his hands quickly covering his mouth. Robbie bit his lip and did it again, watching Vance as his face went through a series of emotions. He repeated this action a couple of times, thoroughly enjoying the noises Vance made. Then he slowed down.

“Hey I have an idea.” Robbie said as he pulled out slowly. He got off the couch and went around to the arm and patted it. Vance sat there for a second and then scooted towards him. 

“Swing your legs over this thing so I can use my hands and not fall on you.” Robbie requested. Vance complied, now in a very odd angle. His upper back and head were on the cushion while everything below his belly button was tilted up over the arm of the couch. Robbie realigned himself and pushed in. Vance inhaled sharply and lifted a hand to his mouth. 

“Oh weird.” Robbie commented as he pushed in again “dude look at your stomach.” 

Vance looked down and noted the little bump where the head of Robbie’s dick was. “Gross.” He laughed. Robbie moved around a little and Vance watched as the bump moved up and down. “Okay dude that looks weird. Can we maybe switch it up so I don’t have to see that?”

“Yeah, here.” Robbie used his hands to pull Vance down a little further and then to rub his clit. Vance pushed down onto Robbie as he began to fuck him again, gasping as Robbie’s sped up his pace.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Robbie don’t stop I’m so close” Vance said, the ‘fucks’ matching with the rhythm of Robbie’s thrusts. Vance was arching his back slightly and doing his best to get Robbie as deep inside him as he physically could. He became a little more frantic with his thrusts. 

Vance was almost whining as Robbie continued to fuck him. Then he let out a moan that Robbie wouldn’t be forgetting any time soon. Vance’s breath hitched and Robbie felt him tighten around him, and then Vance sank into the couch. He let go of the breath he was holding and Robbie pulled out, still hard. 

When Vance refocused he sat up awkwardly and patted the couch, motioning for Robbie to sit down next to him. Robbie sat on the couch and Vance rolled off and crawled between his legs. He stripped the condom from Robbie’s dick and wrapped a hand around it. Vance licked the head and sucked lightly on it before slowly taking about half of it into his mouth. Vance wasn’t particularly skilled at sucking dick but he wasn’t horrible at it and that's what mattered. Vance bobbed his head up and down, still sucking lightly and trying his best not to scrape his teeth on Robbie. 

Robbie inhaled quickly and looked down at Vance, this was a sight he could get used to, and then Vance pulled off. Robbie looked at him quizzically before noticing the strapon, big, blue, and floating into the room via Vance’s telekinesis. Robbie’s face lit up, this was a pleasant surprise for him. 

As Vance put on the strapon Robbie watched him float a bottle of lube in. Then he remembered he had to prepare himself, he quickly ran to the bathroom and fixed himself up and then came back to the couch. Robbie scooted down the couch so he was on his back and Vance began to prepare him. Robbie jumped a little when Vance began to lube him up, but relaxed as Vance put a finger in him. 

After about 5 minutes of Vance preparing Robbie he positioned himself and slid the toy in. Robbie loved this feeling, being full like that always felt so damn good. As Vance pushed in Robbie let out a soft groan, this seemed to energize Vance just a little and he began to move in and out of him. 

“A-Jesus, fuck Vance oh god oh f-“ Robbie was grasping at everything he could reach. 

Vance leaned down and brought him into a bruising kiss, it was long, and Robbie could feel Vance’s smile against his lips as he moaned into it. Vance thrust in and out of Robbie, muttering kind words of approval to him as Robbie grabbed his shoulders and started pushing down as far as he could. He took the toy all the way to the hilt, and when he finally did he came, swearing and wrapping his legs around Vance to pull him in closer. When Robbie’s legs relaxed a little Vance slowly pulled out, smiling.

“You’re more of a noisy bottom than me, Robbie.” He laughed, leaning down and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

Robbie laughed gently and kissed him back “Maybe I am, but you were ruthless.” 

The pair helped each other up off the couch and into the shower, Vance using his telekinesis to bring their clothes with them. They skipped dinner that night in favor of getting some well deserved rest.


End file.
